Saul
Character History A quiet and unfriendly knight with master-level combat skills who is Clive's older brother and the current A.S. Black . A.S. Black Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *'Dino Slash': By inserting the spare Black Token in the Dino Edge, A.S. Black gathers all of Stego Armorzord’ power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Stego Armorzord’ head, with the Dino Edge. - Tokens= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Hard Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Power= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Power Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Stretch= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Stretch Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Glare= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Glare Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Sniff= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Sniff Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Gravity= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Gravity Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Soft= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Soft Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Fog= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Fog Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Camo= Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Camo Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' }} - Upgrades= Using the Blaze GreaToken in the Dino Edge, A.S. Black can equip the Blaze Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. He can release huge waves of intense fire from the Dino Edge in this form. Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Blaze GreaToken Zords: *Stego Armorzord *Blazetro Armorzord Attacks: *'Blazing Dino Slash:' TBA Appearances: *''TBA'' - Cosmic = Using the Cosmic GreaToken, A.S. Black can equip the Cosmic Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal: *Fossil Morpher *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Cosmic Token Zords: *Stego Armorzord *Cosmoptor Armorzord Attacks: *''TBA'' Appearances: *''TBA'' - Ultra A.S. Black= When A.S. Red lends him the Ultra Dino Claw , A.S. Black gains his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of Tokens & GreaTokens. A.S. Black wields both the Ultra Dino Claw and his own Dino Edge as weapons. Arsenal *Fossil Morpher *Ultra Dino Claw *Dino Edge *Armored Tokens **Black Token **Ultra GreaToken Mecha *Stego Armorzord Attacks *'Endless Spiral': By pressing the Armored Sarus emblem on the Ultra Dino Claw with the inserted Ultra GreaToken, Ultra A.S. Black generates Sheather's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Ultra Dino Claw. Appearances: - }} }} Behind the Scenes His motif is based on the Miragaia, a long-necked dinosaur that belonged in the same family as the Stegosaurus. Portrayal *Saul is portrayed by William C. Crandall . Notes * to be added See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Power Rangers Armored Saurus Category:Armored Saurus Rangers Category:2022 Category:A.S. Rangers Category:Dino Guild